


Amigos con beneficios hasta que el amor entra en juego

by Lady_Lunera



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/M, Fiesta del FBI, Hotch se aburre, ella acepta, le hace una proposición a su jefa, sexo de una noche, ¿o tal vez no?
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:20:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27690604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Lunera/pseuds/Lady_Lunera
Summary: Durante una fiesta del FBI, Hotch le propone a Strauss pasar una noche juntos. Luego se olvidarán de todo. ¿Pero conseguirán hacerlo? ¿Es posible hacer algo así y seguir como si nada hubiera pasado? Creen que si, pero todo se complicará haciendo que les sea imposible olvidarse el uno del otro.
Relationships: Aaron Hotchner/Erin Strauss
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1

  
La fiesta estaba en plena ebullición. La gente iba de un lado a otro, con una copa en la mano y una sonrisa en la cara. Hotch estaba seguro de dos cosas: primero, la mayor parte de esa gente preferiría estar en otra parte; y segundo, casi todas esas sonrisas eran completamente falsas.

El FBI organizaba dos fiestas al año para sus agentes: en primavera y en Navidad. Era finales de Mayo y el salón principal del Hamilton Hotel de Washington estaba lleno de agentes federales, a esas alturas de la noche, la mitad de ellos medio borrachos.

La Unidad de Análisis de Conducta estaba obligada a asistir a esas fiestas, siempre y cuando no tuvieran un caso. Así que ahora el equipo estaba desperdigado por todo el salón, disfrutando de la fiesta (después de tres horas y unas cuantas copas, ya disfrutaban). Rossi charlaba animadamente con una agente, JJ, Will, Emily y García lo daban todo bailando, Morgan bebía acompañado de una linda mujer y Reid charlaba con varios agentes de terrorismo. Sí, lo estaban pasando bien.

Hotch recogió el vaso de whisky que acababan de servirle, y tomó un sorbo. Echó un vistazo alrededor, y decidió integrarse un poco. Al llegar, varios agentes de diferentes departamentos lo saludaron, y habló con varios de ellos, aunque no le gustaba socializar demasiado.

Pero antes de alejarse demasiado del bar, escuchó a Strauss hablar con la mujer del director. Había una columna lo bastante grande para esconderse sin que lo vieran. No sabía muy bien porqué se quedó escuchando, pero le llamó la atención la conversación de las dos mujeres.

* * *

Strauss estaba parada cerca de una de las muchas ventanas del salón, con un cóctel sin alcohol en la mano. Echaba de menos tomarse una copa en condiciones, pero tendría que conformarse con eso. Y había desarrollado mucha fuerza de voluntad para no echarlo todo a perder por un antojo pasajero. Pero al contrario de lo que todos pensaban, no le gustaban estos eventos. Podía ser buena en política, desarrollarse como pez en el agua con gente como esta o incluso de mayor rango, pero todo era tan superficial que salía de allí sintiéndose completamente vacía.

Suspiró ruidosamente mientras miraba a su alrededor. Veía como había gente que la desnudaba con la mirada, y eso le daba ganas de vomitar. Bebió un sorbo de su cóctel cuando Shirley Steele se acercó a ella.

-Erin, querida ¿cómo estás? -preguntó la mujer dándole un beso en cada mejilla.

-Bien, muy bien. ¿Y tú? -preguntó ella con indiferencia.

-Pues disfrutando de la fiesta. Es estupenda ¿verdad?

-Ajá.

Erin tomó pequeños sorbos de su bebida mientras escuchaba la charla absurda de la mujer del director del FBI. Dejó de escuchar a los dos minutos de que empezara a hablar, hasta que le hizo una pregunta personal. Erin la miró de reojo.

-Bueno, ¿y cómo vas de amores? ¿Cuándo nos vas a presentar a alguien?

-Cuando encuentre a alguien, Shirley -respondió mordaz.

-Ya…Hay que ver. Es una pena lo de tu divorcio, a estas alturas es más difícil encontrar a alguien, supongo.

-Supongo…-volvió a beber. Era increíble lo que le estaba durando un simple cóctel.

-Aunque a lo mejor con nuestra edad no nos hace falta una relación, si no alguien que nos quite las penas y luego se vaya a su casa ¿no crees? -Shirley rió escandalosamente.

-Tal vez. A lo mejor me busco uno de esos -Erin sonrió sin ganas.

-Ya me contarás. Me voy querida. Hunter me está haciendo señas -y dicho eso, dejó de nuevo sola a Erin.

-Estúpida -murmuró contra su copa antes de integrarse de nuevo con la gente.

* * *

Hotch se quedó donde estaba unos minutos más. Era totalmente interesante lo que había escuchado. No es que le importara mucho la vida privada del director y su mujer, pero Strauss…Nunca se imaginó que vería a su jefa como otra cosa que como lo que era…pero el vestido que llevaba puesto y lo que había escuchado no ayudaban mucho a apartar de su mente lo que se estaba imaginando…

El vestido negro de tirantes caía sobre su cuerpo perfecto, y el escote de la espalda llegaba justo dónde debía. Llevaba el pelo recogido en un bonito peinado, y Hotch se imaginó besando su cuello, bajando su boca por su espalda mientras sus manos…dejó de pensar y bebió un gran sorbo de whisky cuando su cuerpo empezó a reaccionar a sus pensamientos. Definitivamente, llevaba demasiado tiempo sin sexo. Y eso, lo iba a solucionar esa noche.

* * *

Era una noche templada, y la luna llena brillaba en el cielo iluminando la ciudad. Erin llevaba unos minutos en la terraza, sola, respirando el aire fresco que ofrecía la noche. A su espalda, escuchaba amortiguado el eco de risas y voces de la fiesta, al igual que la música. Normalmente ella estaría entre esa gente que no pararía de sonreír y hablar, pero ya no más, ya no podía hacerlo. Tal vez era el alcohol la que la ayudaba a ser así, tan hipócrita como los demás, pero no esta noche. Estaba harta de eso y no quería ser así. Y se sentía tan sola…A veces pensaba que iba a morir sola, que nunca más volvería a enamorarse, que ya no tenía derecho como los demás…A lo mejor Shirley tenía razón y tenía que buscarse a alguien sólo con quién acostarse. Nada de sentimientos. La verdad es que casi es mejor, nada de preocupaciones, nada de amor…Tendría que darle una vuelta…

Escuchó cómo alguien más salió a la terraza porque durante unos segundos el ruido del interior se coló en sus oídos. Luego Hotch estaba a su lado. Bebió un sorbo de su cóctel.

-Te vas a congelar. Empieza a hacer bastante frío -se quitó la chaqueta y se la pasó por los hombros.

-¿De verdad te importaría? -preguntó ella con sorna.

-Más de lo que crees, Erin. Me preocupo por ti.

Ella levantó una ceja, incrédula, pero al final ambos terminaron sonriendo. Permanecieron en silencio unos minutos, mirando hacia el jardín del hotel, hasta que Hotch volvió a hablar.

-He escuchado tu conversación con la mujer del director -dijo sin dudar, tomando un sorbo de whisky.

-¿Qué parte? -Erin lo miró directamente a los ojos mientras bebía su bebida.

-Te propongo un trato. Creo que los dos necesitamos…liberar tensiones. Y ni tú ni yo tenemos a nadie con quién hacerlo…Así que…bien podemos hacerlo juntos. Sin compromiso. Solo esta noche.

-Me estás diciendo…¿qué quieres acostarte conmigo? -Erin pasó de mirarlo a los ojos, luego a su boca y de nuevo a los ojos.

-Exactamente -notó la mirada que ella le estaba dando, y empezó a notar cómo su cuerpo empezaba a reaccionar.

-¿Y si me niego? Te estás metiendo en un lío, Aaron. Hacerle una proposición así a tu superior -Erin había bajado la voz, pero se estaba mordiendo el labio inferior.

-Vamos Erin, sé que lo deseas tanto como yo -él sonrió, y se acercó peligrosamente a ella.

-¿Y qué te hace pensar eso?

-La forma en la que estás agarrando la copa, y como se te han endurecido los pezones cuando te he contado mi plan -se había acercado a su oído y estaba susurrando. Erin exhaló lentamente.

-¿Sólo esta noche? -preguntó al cabo de un momento.

-Sólo esta noche…-Hotch plantó un suave beso al lado de su oreja, y la sintió estremecerse.

Una sonrisa fugaz cruzó su boca cuando asintió. Él también lo hizo. Luego la cogió de la mano y la guió hacia el interior. Cruzaron todo el salón, esquivando a la gente, hasta llegar a recepción. 

-Coge tu abrigo. Te espero junto al ascensor.

Ella fue al guardarropa, y allí le dieron su bolso y su abrigo. Hotch la esperaba dentro del ascensor.

-¿Lo tenías preparado? -preguntó ella mientras le devolvía la chaqueta.

-Reservé una habitación después de que os oí hablar.

-¿Tan seguro estabas de que iba a aceptar esto?

Él sonrió enigmáticamente cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron. Cogió su mano y la guió hasta su habitación.

  
Erin entró primero, dejando el bolso y el abrigo en una silla, y quitándose los tacones. Cuando se dio la vuelta, Aaron se estaba quitando la corbata y desabrochando los primeros botones de la camisa.

-¿Y ahora qué?

-Ahora, Erin, relájate -susurró Aaron.

Se colocó detrás de ella, y pasó sus manos por sus brazos, arriba y abajo, mientras empezaba a besarle el cuello. La sintió estremecerse, y se pegó a su cuerpo, haciéndole saber lo excitado que estaba. Erin gimió cuando Aaron bajó el tirante del vestido, mientras seguía besando, mordiendo y lamiendo su cuello. Besó y mordió el hombro, terminó de quitarle el vestido y se concentró en sus pechos.

Vagamente se dio cuenta que estaba contra la pared, y que Aaron le estaba quitando las medias y las bragas. Tenía los ojos cerrados y las sensaciones se multiplicaban por cien. Él besó primero una pierna, y luego la otra, desde sus pies hasta los muslos. Ella le agarró la cabeza para evitar que se moviera cuando pasó su boca por su clítoris, haciendo que él se riera.

Se separó de ella, y ella soltó un suspiro frustrado. La besó con pasión mientras acariciaba uno de sus pechos, y sin separarse, la tumbó en la cama. Se desnudó rápidamente, y se tumbó a su lado. Erin lo miró y sonrió. Luego lo besó cuando las manos de Aaron se perdieron entre sus piernas.

* * *

Erin apretó la sábana contra su cuerpo, mientras miraba el techo. Sintió cómo Aaron se movía a su lado, acercándose a ella. Besó suavemente su hombro.

-¿Estás bien? -preguntó en voz baja.

-Sí, bien.

-¿Seguro? Los dos estábamos de acuerdo y…

-Aaron, estoy bien -ella se giró para quedar frente a él y sonrió-. No me arrepiento de nada, si eso es lo que te preocupa. Ha sido…maravilloso.

-Cierto, si que lo ha sido. ¿Sabes? La habitación está pagada, el desayuno está incluido…

Se besaron apasionadamente de nuevo mientras comenzaban a acariciar sus cuerpos.

* * *

El sol los encontró abrazados, sus cuerpos enredados con la sábana y entre sí. Cuando Aaron abrió los ojos, sonrió. Erin estaba pegada a su hombro, totalmente despeinada, y le pareció una visión totalmente adorable. Posó un dulce beso en su frente y se levantó. Decidió dejarla dormir un poco más, así que recogió la ropa y se metió en el baño.

Abrió la ducha y dejó que saliera agua caliente antes de meterse dentro. Luego, cuando el agua hirviendo resbalaba por su piel enrojeciéndola, se permitió pensar en la noche anterior. Se había acostado con su jefa. Tres veces. Y no se arrepentía de nada. Jamás se imaginó que pudiera hacer algo así, pero tampoco que Erin fuera una fiera en la cama. Su experiencia en el sexo no era muy amplia, se había acostado solamente con tres mujeres en su vida, pero Erin era con diferencia con la que más había disfrutado ( _lo siento Haley, no quiero ofenderte, pero es la verdad)._

Habían quedado en que sólo sería esa noche, y era mejor así, no sería bueno complicar las cosas, pero tampoco diría que no si se le presentara otra oportunidad.

Cuando Erin se despertó, estaba sola en la cama. La decepción la invadió de inmediato, pero enseguida escuchó el sonido de la ducha. Al menos, no se había ido sin despedirse. Se sentó en la cama y pensó en la noche anterior.

Aaron había sido un caballero, preocupándose por ella en todo momento. Recordó cada beso, cada caricia y sintió cómo se le erizaba la piel. Hacía mucho tiempo que no disfrutaba tanto con un hombre, que no se sentía tan amada. Y aunque no volverían a repetir, en eso habían quedado, por dentro esperaba que si.

La puerta del baño se abrió y Aaron salió vestido con el traje del día anterior. Erin sonrió cuando lo vio.

-Buenos días.

-Buenos días, Erin. Voy a pedir el desayuno mientras te duchas, si te parece bien -ella asintió-. Dime qué te apetece.

-Un café y tostadas, por favor.

Él se sentó en su lado de la cama, dónde estaba el teléfono, mientras ella salió de la cama y recogía la ropa. Mientras hablaba por teléfono, Hotch miraba el reflejo de Erin a través del espejo, que aunque tapada con la sábana, parecía totalmente relajada. Y eso era lo que le gustaba de ella. Lo natural y relajada que parecía cuando nadie la miraba.

Media hora más tarde, desayunaban en silencio. Erin lo pilló mirándola más de una vez, y él respondió con una sonrisa. A la cuarta vez, ella soltó la tostada y se enfrentó a él.

-Aaron, ¿qué pasa? No me mires así, me pones nerviosa.

-No pasa nada, es más, me gusta verte así. Fuera del trabajo, relajada y viviendo.

-Ya…No es que tú estés muy relajado normalmente ¡eh!.

Él rió y le dio la razón. Hablaron un poco más, y luego llegó la hora de irse.

-Me iré yo primero ¿te parece? Quince minutos después, puedes salir tú.

-Vale.

Erin lo acompañó a la puerta, y antes de abrirla, se inclinó hacia ella y la besó por última vez. Ella se derritió contra él.

-Ha sido una noche maravillosa, Erin. Gracias por todo.

-Gracias a ti.

Cerró la puerta cuando Aaron salió y se apoyó contra ella. No se arrepentía, es más, volvería a hacerlo si se lo propusiera, pero tendría que desarrollar también mucha fuerza de voluntad para conseguir olvidar su noche de pasión con Aaron Hotchner.  
  


_Continuará...._


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

  
Hotch llegó agotado a casa. Era una calurosa noche de mediados de Julio y el papeleo se amontonaba en su mesa. JJ había pedido unos días libres para pasar con su familia, y era él el que elegía los casos. Luego se ocupaba del resto de sus cosas.

Afortunadamente, pasarían la siguiente semana fuera de rotación, y de lo único que tendrían que preocuparse, sería del papeleo. Al menos, era Viernes y podría descansar los dos próximos días.

Se quitó la chaqueta y se aflojó la corbata, y dejó el maletín en su despacho mientras se dirigía a su habitación. Estaba deseando darse una ducha y refrescarse. Cuando se metió bajo el agua, ya estaba más relajado, y el agua templada destensó sus músculos. Cerró los ojos y recordó aquella noche, hacía ya dos meses, y no pudo evitar tocarse. Se había masturbado más en esos dos meses que en todo el tiempo que había pasado desde el divorcio. No sabía porqué, pero no podía sacarse a Erin de la cabeza. Recordaba su boca, su suave piel, los gemidos que salían de su boca mientras le hacía el amor, la forma en la que pronunció su nombre cada vez que se corrió…y eso lo estaba volviendo loco.

Tenía que hacer un esfuerzo para ser totalmente profesional cuando se cruzaba con ella, o cuando estaban a solas en alguna reunión. Cuando la miraba a la cara le venía a la cabeza aquella noche, cuando la tenía debajo (o encima) de él y los dos se habían dejado llevar por la pasión.

No habían hablado de ello desde que salieron del hotel, y ahora no sabía si eso era bueno o no. Había sido su idea, era sólo una noche, pero Erin se había instalado tan dentro de él que ya no sabía qué debía hacer.

* * *

Después de la ducha y una cena rápida se sentó en el sofá a intentar relajarse con un libro. Morgan le había recomendado un libro de Agatha Christie, y se encontró inmerso en las aventuras del detective Poirot en “El misterioso caso de Styles”. Un golpe en la puerta lo sacó de su concentración del libro.

Abrió la puerta y se encontró a Erin, que lo miró y sonrió con tristeza. Le devolvió la sonrisa.

-¿Estás bien? -se hizo a un lado para que entrara en casa.

-Si, sólo…

Y de repente, ella lo estaba abrazando. Se quedó quieto un segundo, luego la rodeó con sus brazos. Ella apoyó la cabeza sobre su pecho, y se relajó visiblemente.

-Aaron…-dijo Erin al cabo de un momento, entre divertida y molesta, al notar su erección.

-Lo siento, es que estamos tan juntos…-se disculpó.

-Ya, es culpa mía. Perdona -ella intentó apartarse, pero Aaron la sujetó suavemente por los codos, evitando que se separara de él.

-No. Cuéntame qué pasa -le acarició con cariño la mejilla, apenas rozándola.

-He discutido con mi hija mayor. Quiere irse sola con sus amigas a la playa una semana, pero sólo tiene dieciséis años y a mi no me parece bien. Pero claro, su padre está de acuerdo, y la que queda como la mala soy yo.

-No creo que sea tan malo, será una buena experiencia para ella. Ponte en su lugar. Tú también tuviste dieciséis años, probablemente también querrías hacer cosas así.

-Por supuesto. Pero no me dejaron. Empecé a vivir cuando me fui a la universidad.

-Lo ves. Con más razón debes dejar que haga cosas. No seas como tus padres.

-Oye, creí que estarías de mi lado. Para hacerme sentir una mala madre ya tengo a Mark -dijo Erin con tristeza.

-No eres una mala madre, Erin, eres una madre que se preocupa por el bienestar de sus hijos, pero que debe dejar que vuelen solos porque llega un momento en que deben hacer su vida lejos de sus padres -le metió un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja, sonriendo.

-Vaya, quisiera verte yo cuando Jack te pida algo en lo que no estés de acuerdo, veremos si sigues pensando igual -respondió ella con diversión.

-Lo hago. Por eso ahora está dos semanas en un campamento en Montana.

Hotch sonrió, y Erin volvió a abrazarlo, algo a lo que él no se negó. Cuando notó que volvía a ponerse duro, se apartó unos centímetros, pero sin dejar el abrazo.

-¿Te sientes mejor?

-Si, gracias.

-¿Quieres…quedarte? -preguntó al cabo de un momento. Jack no estaba, bien podrían repetir si ella quisiera.

-En realidad…sólo necesitaba un abrazo -respondió Erin separándose de él-. No tengo a nadie que me abrace ni me toque y a veces es lo único que necesitamos…-ella se encogió de hombros.

 _Yo puedo tocarte todo lo que quieras,_ pensó Hotch. Sacudió la cabeza para alejar ese pensamiento.

-Bueno, has conseguido dos abrazos, ya puedes irte entonces -respondió Hotch sonriendo.

-Idiota -Erin le dio un golpe en el brazo, aunque estaba sonriendo.

-En serio, quédate. Dormiré en el sofá -pasó su brazo por sus hombros y la guió hacia el interior de la casa.

-Vaya, eres todo un caballero. Pero podemos compartir la cama, no me importa -habían llegado ya al dormitorio.

-De acuerdo. Te daré algo para que te pongas para dormir.

* * *

El sol del amanecer se coló por las cortinas, y Hotch abrió los ojos. Cuando miró el reloj, vio que todavía no eran las siete, pero ya no tenía sueño. Era lo que tenía madrugar todos los días. Se desperezó y se giró hacia su izquierda, y se quedó embelesado mirando a Erin. Tenía su mano derecha debajo de la almohada, y la otra, apoyada en el colchón. El pelo le caía sobre la cara, y Hotch no pudo evitar apartárselo con cuidado. Ella gimió suavemente, pero no se despertó. La camiseta gris que le había dejado para dormir, apenas le tapaba lo justo, y no pudo evitar contemplar sus largas piernas. Solía fijarse en las piernas de las mujeres, y Erin tenía unas piernas bonitas. Podía presumir que para tener casi cincuenta años, no tenía un mal cuerpo (él podía confirmarlo con el vestido que llevaba puesto en la fiesta en Mayo). Sobre todo después de haber dado a luz tres hijos.

Después de un rato de quedarse mirándola como tonto, decidió que ya no aguantaba más. Se acercó a ella, y frotó suavemente su nariz en su cuello, aspirando el rastro de su perfume, mientras una de sus manos, jugaba con el dobladillo de su camiseta.

-Mmm, Aaron, es muy temprano -murmuró medio dormida, todavía con los ojos cerrados.

-Para mi no, llevo un rato despierto -su mano se había colado debajo de su camiseta, haciéndole cosquillas en el estómago, mientras ahora le besaba el cuello.

-Puedo al menos… ¡oh dios! -Erin gimió cuando Aaron metió la mano en sus bragas e introdujo dos dedos dentro de ella.

-¿Decías algo, cariño?

-Por favor, ¡no pares, Aaron, no pares!

Y con una mirada arrogante, Aaron siguió moviendo sus dedos, y frotando el pulgar en su clítoris, hasta que unos minutos después, Erin gritó su nombre cuando su orgasmo la golpeó fuertemente.

Apenas recuperando la respiración, se volvió hacia él y lo besó apasionadamente. Se desvistieron rápidamente, y entre besos, caricias, gemidos, jadeos, en un baile lento de cuerpos sudorosos, ambos llegaron al orgasmo prácticamente al mismo tiempo.

Erin yacía sobre Aaron, apoyando su cabeza sobre su pecho, mientras él la sujetaba con un brazo y con la otra mano le acariciaba la espalda.

-¿Estás bien? -le preguntó mientras posaba un suave beso en su cabeza.

-Uh-uh. ¿Por qué me preguntas eso cada vez que terminamos?

-Porque estás muy callada y…

-Sólo estoy relajada, Aaron. Y me voy a dormir como sigas acariciándome así -levantó la cabeza para mirarlo a la cara y sonrió. Aaron se inclinó y la besó.

-Estás preciosa ahora mismo ¿sabes? Como siempre que terminamos de hacer el amor.

Erin se sonrojó, pero sonrió. Se movió un poco para apartarse de él.

-Si no te importa, necesito ir al cuarto de baño.

-Claro. Mientras, yo iré a por un poco de agua, porque esto… -acercó su nariz a la suya y la frotó con cariño-. No ha hecho más que empezar.

Erin rió divertida, ante la promesa de una mañana llena de placer y pasión.

_Continuará..._


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

  
Erin miró por la ventana cómo la lluvia caía furiosa contra el suelo. Era una mañana de principios de Septiembre, y aunque técnicamente todavía era verano, había amanecido lloviendo y con un viento fuerte y frío. Era en días así en los que se sentía realmente sola. Inevitablemente, pensó en Aaron.

Estaba en una de las salas de reuniones, esperando que empezara una reunión de las cuatro que tenía ese día. Todavía faltaban algunos compañeros por llegar, y se permitió perderse en sus pensamientos.

Había pasado sus vacaciones con sus hijos, un par de semanas en la playa y la otra en casa, simplemente descansando. Había un hombre en el hotel en el que se alojaban que no le quitaba la vista de encima cada vez que se cruzaban, y sus hijos la animaron a que aceptara su invitación a cenar. Aunque en un principio era reacia a hacerlo, el discurso de sus hijos de que debía rehacer su vida y olvidar el pasado la convenció. No es que una cena con un hombre a 2000 kilómetros de casa fuera a sacarla de su soledad, pero al menos pasaría un rato agradable.

Y lo fue, y estuvo a gusto la mayor parte de la noche, porque Rob era un hombre culto, amable, inteligente e interesante. Por eso ella misma no se sorprendió cuando aceptó subir con él a su habitación. Vinieron a su mente las palabras de Shirley Steele en la fiesta del FBI, e iba a aprovechar cualquier oportunidad que tuviera. Pero cuando cerró la puerta de la habitación, y la besó, algo cambió. Y no porque no besara bien (no tenía ninguna queja sobre eso), sino porque en cuanto le desabrochó la blusa y la tocó, sólo pudo pensar en Aaron. En Aaron besándola, dejando pequeños besos por su cuello, desnudándola lentamente y bajándole la luna en cada orgasmo que le arrancaba. Y se bloqueó. Apartó a Rob lentamente, colocando las manos sobre su pecho, volvió a abrocharse la blusa y salió de la habitación con una disculpa en sus labios.

Compartía una habitación con su hija pequeña, y no tenía ganas de que la niña la interrogara sobre su cita. Su hija mayor le había asegurado que se ocuparía de sus hermanos, que disfrutara de la cena y la noche. Así que salió del hotel y paseó por la ciudad. Necesitaba analizar lo que había pasado, por qué Aaron Hotchner se había metido tanto en su mente y si a partir de ahora cada vez que intentara acostarse con alguien no podría hacerlo por su culpa.

Eso había sido hacía casi un mes, y aunque no lo había visto por sus vacaciones, seguía sin poder sacárselo de dentro. Se habían acostado en dos ocasiones (varias veces en esas dos ocasiones), espaciadas en el tiempo, sin embargo, es como si se hubiera vuelto adicta a él. Algunas noches, se despertaba sudorosa, después de haber tenido sueños húmedos con él. Y muchas veces después, se tocaba pensando que era Aaron el que recorría su cuerpo con sus labios, el que introducía sus dedos o su lengua en su interior y llegaba al clímax gritando su nombre.

Se movió incómoda en la silla, mientras empezaba la reunión, y ella seguía pensando en Aaron. No quería, pero no podía evitarlo. Esos ojos color avellana que cuando la miraban podían leerle hasta el alma; o su boca, que torcía en una mueca extraña cuando no quería sonreír pero terminaba con una gran sonrisa en su cara que iluminaba toda la habitación; y esas manos fuertes que cada vez que recorrían su cuerpo la hacían estremecerse sólo con pensarlo.

La voz del director la sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Jefa Strauss, ¿qué opina de este tema? -vio a todos sus compañeros mirándola. Carraspeó incómoda y movió los papeles para disimular.

-Creo que lo que deberíamos hacer sería…

* * *

Le dolía la cabeza, tenía hambre y estaba agotada. El edificio se había ido vaciando poco a poco, dejando paso al silencio y la oscuridad en los pasillos. Hacía diez minutos que había terminado su última reunión, que se había alargado casi dos horas más. Iba distraída mirando uno de los papeles cuando entró en su despacho, y casi se le salió el corazón por la boca cuando encendió la luz y vio a Hotch sentado en su sofá.

-¡Por Dios, Aaron! ¿Quieres matarme o qué? -preguntó entrando y caminando hacia la mesa.

-Lo siento, no quería asustarte -Aaron se levantó y cerró la puerta. Luego se acercó a ella.

-No sabía que habíais vuelto.

-Te he enviado un mensaje al llegar. No lo has leído por lo visto -se acercó un poco más.

-He tenido reuniones todo el día, no he tenido tiempo para nada -cerró los ojos y se frotó las sienes.

-¿Te duele la cabeza? -ella asintió-. Yo puedo ayudarte con eso.

Se puso detrás de ella y empezó a besarle el cuello, mientras le tocaba los pechos por encima de la blusa.

-Aaron…-soltó un gemido cuando él mordió primero y luego besó el punto dónde sabía que más placer le iba a dar, justo debajo de la oreja.

-Erin -le dio la vuelta para mirarla a la cara-. Ha sido un caso horrible, necesito sentir que sigo vivo, que la vida merece la pena, y lo creas o no, tú puedes contribuir a eso. Y en cuanto a ti…según los expertos, el sexo desencadena la liberación de endorfinas, el analgésico natural del cuerpo humano, lo que puede reducir o incluso eliminar el dolor de cabeza. Así que…-sonrió de medio lado.

-Pueden pillarnos…-respondió ella aflojándole la corbata.

-Es tarde, no hay nadie -volvió a besarla apasionadamente.

No llegaron a desnudarse del todo. Aaron le dio la vuelta de nuevo, la apoyó contra la mesa y la penetró por detrás. Erin se agarró fuertemente con las manos al escritorio para no perder el equilibrio. Las embestidas de Aaron eran fuertes, rudas, y la agarraba tan fuerte de las caderas que sabía que le dejaría una marca. Sintió que estaba a punto de correrse cuando su respiración cambió durante un segundo, así que se inclinó un poco más. Aaron terminó, se vistió y se sentó en la silla de ella, mientras Erin terminaba de arreglarse la ropa.

-Erin, lo siento mucho, yo…-parecía tan triste.

Ella se acercó y se sentó en su regazo.

-No te preocupes, estoy bien. Entiendo que necesitabas un desahogo. ¿Te encuentras mejor?

-La verdad es que si. Pero ni siquiera me preocupé por tus necesidades, he sido un egoísta…

-Aaron -ella lo besó dulcemente en los labios-. Estoy bien. ¿Por qué no vienes conmigo a casa, hablamos mientras cenamos algo y luego me demuestras cómo te preocupas por mis necesidades?

-Me parece una gran idea, señora.

Ella rió mientras se levantaba de su regazo y empezaba a recoger sus cosas. Aaron la imitó. Unos minutos después, ambos salían por la puerta, pensando en todo lo que les traería la noche.

* * *

El olor a café recién hecho llenó toda la casa, y fue lo primero que sintió Hotch cuando se despertó. Se puso los pantalones y los zapatos, porque no encontró la camisa (aunque tenía una ligera idea de dónde estaba). Cuando llegó a la cocina se apoyó en la puerta sonriendo, viendo la escena delante de él. Erin vestía su camisa (nunca pensó en lo sexys que podrían resultar sus camisas), estaba descalza y llevaba el pelo recogido en un moño desordenado. Cocinaba huevos revueltos y tostadas mientras tarareaba una canción, y Hotch se sorprendió pensando que podría acostumbrarse a esto. Se acercó a ella antes de que sus pensamientos empezaran a agobiarlo, la abrazó por detrás y la besó en el cuello.

-Buenos días -murmuró contra su cuello.

-Buenos días, dormilón -ella giró la cabeza y lo besó en los labios-. El desayuno está listo. Todavía tenemos bastante tiempo antes de ir a trabajar.

-Perfecto, porque ahora no tengo mucha hambre.

Le dio la vuelta y la subió a la encimera, mientras la besaba apasionadamente. Se colocó entre sus piernas, mientras metía las manos debajo de la camisa. Ella jadeó cuando él pellizcó sus pezones.

-Aaron, el desayuno se va a enfriar…-susurró excitada.

-No importa -contestó él mientras chupaba uno de sus pezones.

-Llegaremos tarde.

-Somos los jefes, podemos llegar tarde un día…

Se bajó los pantalones y la ropa interior, y cuando la penetró un gemido profundo se escapó de su garganta. Enseguida encontraron el ritmo, y no dejaron de mirarse a los ojos un solo instante. Cuando notó que Erin estaba cerca del final, frotó su dedo contra su clítoris para que el clímax fuera más intenso. Cuando ella llegó, gritó su nombre en su oído, excitándolo un poco más. Unos segundos después, fue Aaron el que se corrió con un fuerte gemido y unas últimas sacudidas. Se quedaron abrazados, apoyados en la encimera, mirándose a los ojos.

-No me importaría despertarme todos los días así -susurró él, frotando su nariz con la suya.

-A mi tampoco, aunque creo que no deberíamos volver a hacer esto -respondió Erin, pasando despacio las manos por su pelo, y acariciando su nuca.

-Si va a ser una conversación seria, prefiero comer antes, no se puede hacer esto con el estómago vacío -bromeó él.

-Lo digo en serio, Aaron. ¿Qué estamos haciendo? Nos acostamos cada dos o tres meses, y el sexo es genial, más que eso, nunca había disfrutado tanto con nadie, te lo aseguro, pero…creo que esto es un error.

Aaron la miró serio. Tenía razón, era una completa locura lo que estaban haciendo. No podía acostarse con su jefa. Por ética, eso ya estaba mal, y si alguien se enteraba en el trabajo, podrían pagarlo muy caro, los dos. Pero no sabía si sería capaz de olvidarlo. Se separó de ella, ayudándola a bajar de la encimera.

-Tienes razón, esta será la última vez que lo hagamos. No volveremos a vernos fuera del trabajo. A partir de ahora, sólo tendremos una relación profesional -respondió con seriedad cogiendo una tostada del plato encima de la mesa. Hizo una mueca, estaba fría e incomestible, aún así, se obligó a tragar.

-Pero no te enfades, por favor…-susurró Erin, abrazándose a si misma.

-No me enfado, tienes razón. Esto es una completa locura. Ni siquiera debimos hacerlo en la fiesta. Pero podemos parar ahora. Es la mejor solución para los dos -colocó un dedo en su barbilla y le levantó la cara, para que lo mirara a los ojos. Sonrió-. Pero necesito mi camisa.

Ella sonrió. Y mientras volvía a la habitación a cambiarse, iba quitándose la camisa, y Aaron pudo decir mientras resbalaba lentamente por su cuerpo, que esa sería la imagen con la que soñaría el resto de su vida. Porque amaba sus hombros, su cuello, besar su columna vertebral, su cuerpo en conjunto, y no estaba completamente seguro si sería capaz de olvidarlo alguna vez, porque tenía cada centímetro de su piel grabado en su mente.  
  


_Continuará..._


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

La promesa de que no se volverían a ver fuera del trabajo, les duró dos semanas. Durante los primeros nueve días, Hotch y el equipo estuvieron fuera por dos casos. Primero en Minnesota y luego en Chicago. Pero aunque no se vieran, no significaba que no pensaran el uno en el otro, y en cómo se sentían cuando estaban juntos.

Hotch se dio cuenta que no era solamente sexo, que con Erin se sentía bien, que podía ser él mismo, que podía separar perfectamente al agente Hotchner de Aaron y no necesitaba fingir. No creía que fuera amor (no podría haberse enamorado de su jefa, eso no), pero al menos se sentía a gusto a su lado. Y la echaba de menos, mucho. Jamás pensó que eso fuera posible.

Y Erin estaba pasando por sentimientos parecidos. Aaron la hacía sentirse acompañada, incluso cuando sólo se habían visto en dos ocasiones. Pero la hacía reír, y la trataba con tanto cariño (como nunca la había tratado nadie), que se sentía como la reina del mundo a su lado.

Los siguientes días, intentaron evitarse el uno al otro. Sentían cómo si hubieran roto una relación de tiempo, porque el corazón dolía cuando cruzaban incluso sus miradas. Se habían enganchado, a pesar del poco tiempo pasado juntos (y de que sólo era sexo), y ninguno se había dado cuenta de eso. Por eso, Hotch le entregaba los informes a través de su secretaria, y ella hacía lo mismo si tenía que ponerse en contacto con él.

Hasta esa noche. El cielo descargaba con ganas agua y truenos contra la tierra, como si él también estuviera enfadado. Cuando Hotch salió con su coche del garaje del edificio, vio en el aparcamiento exterior cómo Erin intentaba arrancar su coche en vano. Estaba empapada, de haber salido varias veces a comprobar qué le pasaba al coche. Paró a su lado y bajó la ventanilla.

-¿Necesitas que te ayude? ¿O quieres que te lleve a casa? -preguntó a gritos a través del ruido de la lluvia.

-No hace falta. Voy a llamar un taxi, y mañana me ocuparé del coche a la luz del día -respondió ella también a gritos, evitando su mirada.

-Erin, no seas cabezona y sube al coche, por favor. No voy a dejarte aquí sola.

-Está bien -la vio dudar un momento, luego abrió la puerta de atrás del coche, cogió el abrigo, el bolso, el maletín y entró en su coche.

La tensión era máxima en el pequeño espacio. Aaron tenía la mirada fija en la carretera, y Erin miraba por la ventana. Tiritaba, así que él puso la calefacción al máximo para que al menos entrara algo en calor. Murmuró un “muchas gracias” sin apartar la mirada de la ventana.

Siguieron el camino en completo silencio, y cuando Aaron paró el coche frente a su casa, había dejado de llover, pero el ambiente dentro del coche era igual de frío. Antes de salir, Erin se giró hacia él y lo miró con tristeza.

-Aaron, lo siento mucho. No quería estropear lo que teníamos, por muy raro que fuera. Y ahora…lo intento, pero no sé cómo dejar de pensarte tanto. Pero todo es y sería tan difícil…-ahogó un sollozo y salió corriendo del coche.

-Erin…

Aaron intentó cogerla del brazo, pero ella fue más rápida. Pensó en ir detrás de ella, pero sabía que no valdría la pena. Golpeó con fuerza el volante, frustrado. Después de unos minutos, arrancó y se dirigió a casa.

Pero su cabeza no dejaba de dar vueltas mientras conducía. Pensaba en lo que Erin le había dicho, y él tampoco podía dejar de pensar en ella y en lo que podrían haber sido. Al final, tal vez sí podría sentir algo serio por su jefa, y no pensaba dejar pasar la oportunidad de la felicidad, tanto la de él como la de ella.

Dio un volantazo y aceleró. Volvía a llover, pero aún tomando precauciones en la conducción, iba bastante deprisa. No quería perder más tiempo con Erin. Y no pensaba irse hasta que ella le abriera la puerta, aunque tuviera que estar llamando toda la noche.

Llamó insistentemente a la puerta. Ahora era él el que estaba empapado por la lluvia. Cuando abrió, vio que había estado llorando. Tenía los ojos rojos e hinchados por las lágrimas. Vestía unos leggins negros y un jersey gris largo. Y aunque en su cara se reflejaba una profunda tristeza, a Aaron le pareció que estaba guapísima. Esto debe ser amor, pensó durante un segundo, justo antes de abalanzarse sobre ella y besarla.

A Erin le bastó un segundo devolverle el beso, a pesar de que una voz en su cabeza le gritaba que era un error, que debía parar antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. Pero Aaron la había empujado contra la pared y cerrado la puerta con el pie, y la seguía besando de esa forma en que la volvía loca, y todo pensamiento racional abandonó su cabeza en el momento en que sus labios se tocaron.

Llegó un momento en que la necesidad de aire fue evidente, y se separaron jadeando. Se miraron intensamente, diciéndose con los ojos lo que todavía no se habían dicho con palabras. Él besó su frente con cariño y luego la abrazó. Erin enterró su cara en su pecho y se aferró con fuerza a él.

-No quiero volver a separarme de ti Erin, quiero estar contigo, porque el corazón me dice que eres la definitiva. Pero vamos a hacerlo bien, vamos despacio, explorando nuestros sentimientos y ver hacia dónde nos lleva todo esto -ella asintió, y lo besó tiernamente de nuevo.

-Yo también quiero que esto salga bien, han sido dos semanas horribles, sobre todo cuando me di cuenta de que lo nuestro era algo más que sexo, que me gusta estar contigo, y que me haces sentir especial.

-Es que eres especial, cariño -le metió un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja y le besó la punta de la nariz.

* * *

Después de esa noche, en la que hicieron el amor durante toda la noche (después de que Hotch llamara a Jessica para pedirle que se ocupara de Jack), las cosas no hicieron más que mejorar. Se veían al menos dos veces a la semana (siempre que el equipo no estuviera en un caso y Jessica pudiera cuidar de Jack) siempre en casa de Erin, y no siempre terminaban acostándose. Querían conocerse, profundizar en su relación, y para eso necesitaban hablar.

Hotch le contó que su lectura favorita eran los libros de intriga y misterio, al igual que las películas (como si no tuviera bastante con la vida real), aunque también le gustaban las de acción. Y por supuesto, se había visto todas las de Disney y Pixar gracias a Jack. Erin prefería, sin embargo, leer novela histórica, y le apasionaban los clásicos y las comedias románticas. A los dos les gustaba el arte, la música clásica, el jazz y un buen grupo de pop rock.

Erin tocaba el piano, y a Aaron le encantaba escucharla. Descubrió que era una mujer fascinante, que detrás del caparazón que se ponía para ir a trabajar, había una mujer maravillosa, en ocasiones frágil, sensible pero también muy fuerte y valiente. Nunca se había molestado en pensar en cómo sería fuera de la oficina, y le gustaba lo que estaba descubriendo. Ahora no basaban su relación sólo en el sexo, estaban (o al menos lo intentaban) construyendo una relación fuerte y sólida.

* * *

Cuando llegó Diciembre (llevaban viéndose cerca de tres meses), Hotch podía decir que el equipo sabía que algo le pasaba. Pero algo bueno. Estaba más feliz, sonreía y hasta se iba a su hora. Todos especulaban con qué podría ser (aunque por supuesto haciendo esas cosas estaban seguros que su jefe se había enamorado), aunque solamente Rossi sería el que se atrevería a preguntar. Y lo hizo, pero Hotch esquivó sus preguntas lo mejor que pudo dejándole claro que no estaba dispuesto a más interrogatorios.

Una semana antes de Navidad, y cuando todos estaban haciendo ya sus planes para las vacaciones, Aaron le propuso a Erin pasar el Fin de Año y Año Nuevo juntos. La Navidad y la víspera ambos estarían con sus hijos, pero Jack pasaría con sus abuelos y su tía el final de año, y los hijos de Erin irían a esquiar con su padre y su nueva mujer. Ella lo pensó un segundo antes de aceptar. No sería la primera vez que pasaba las fiestas sola, pero este año la había sorprendido para bien, le había regalado el amor de Aaron, y quería terminarlo con él.

Y aunque decidieron no regalarse nada ese año, ninguno resistió el impulso de hacerle un regalo al otro. Cuando Erin entró en casa de Aaron el 31 de Diciembre, la recibió el rico aroma de la comida, y un paquete encima del sofá. Ella sonrió con indulgencia cuando sacó su regalo del bolso. Un bonito abrecartas con las iniciales de su nombre, y un suave jersey de cachemir color blanco que prometió estrenar al día siguiente, fueron los regalos que se hicieron. Después del cambio de año, y del beso de buena suerte, Aaron la cogió en brazos y la llevó a la cama. Estrenarían el nuevo año a lo grande. Ambos ignoraron el sonido de sus móviles, las felicitaciones de año nuevo podrían esperar hasta el día siguiente.

Y por la mañana, después de un desayuno tardío en la cama, Aaron instaló la videoconsola de Jack en la televisión de su cuarto. La noche anterior, Erin le dijo que nunca había tenido tiempo de jugar con su hijo, y él tampoco había tenido la paciencia para enseñarle. Así que Aaron había dicho que le enseñaría a jugar. A cambio, y como una especie de trato de que cada uno haría algo que nunca había hecho, Erin le enseñaría punto. Ella estaba más emocionada que él, pero no pensaba decepcionarla.

Se sentó contra el cabecero de la cama, con Erin entre sus piernas. Cogió el mando de la videoconsola y le enseñó como usarlo. Había puesto un juego de carreras, y como no podía ser de otra manera, Erin aprendía rápido. Cada vez que le ganaba, saltaba feliz sobre la cama, haciendo reír a Aaron. Y una de esas veces, mientras Erin volvía a coger el mando para empezar una nueva partida, él supo que no podía ser más feliz. Tenía a la mujer más maravillosa del mundo, que vestida sólo con su camisa, jugaba emocionada como una niña en su cama a la videoconsola, y en ese preciso momento, Aaron se dio cuenta que estaba completamente enamorado de Erin Strauss.

_Fin_


End file.
